Strong Bad in Brawl
by DragonMaster77
Summary: Homestar/SSBB crossover. Strong Bad is put in charge of Smash Bros while Master Hand and Crazy Hand are away what will life be like when the Muscleman is here. Also Homestar, Coach Z, Strong Sad and The Cheat are in for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer:

Strong Bad: swaet my own story!

Brass: I thought you'd be happy.

Sonic: He dosen't own Smash Bros cept for a copy of Brawl or any of the Homestar characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

It was a normal day at Smash manner. Link, Roy, Marth, Ike, MetaKnight and Toon Link were practicing sword combat. Samus, Pit and Falco were at the shooting range. Fox and Wolf were having a match in the arena while R.O.B. acted as referee. Bowser and Dedede argued over who was a better king. Ganondorf was wondering whether to stop it or just watch. Pokemon Trainer, who we decided to call Red, was practicing attacks with his Pokemon, JigglyPuff and Pikachu. Lucario and Mewtwo were in the library reading books. Ice climbers, Ness and Lucas were playing football while DK and Captain Falcon watched them. Kirby, Yoshi and Wario were having an eating contest and Diddy was refereeing as R.O.B. was busy. Mario and Luigi were timing Sonic on the race track to see how long he can do 50 laps. Peach, Zelda and Samus (She walks around without the power suit when not in battle) were doing girl talk. Olimar was fixing his ship with the help of his Pikmin. Snake was doing an undercover job which is just sneaking around under his box. But that's not important what is important is that unknown to any of the Smashers is Master Hand and Crazy Hand were going to leave for a while they managed to get a temporarily replacement while he's gone.

Crazy Hand was so far flying around the room not helping his brother with the packing, he was shouting, "PIE! PIE! PIE!" Master Hand was getting more annoyed that he shouted "Shut up!" Soon both hands heard the sound of a car pulling up and looked out the window to see there replacement had arrived.

"He's here go Crazy and get him I'll gather the Smashers" and with that Crazy zoomed out of the room. Master Hand went to the P.A System that he uses when he can't bother going round the entire mansion looking for everybody. "Attention everyone make your way to the meeting room I have some announcements to make"

20 minutes later everyone was in the meeting room and Master Hand took a deep breath "Right" he began "Before we begin any questions?" Link raised his hand "Yeah why are there suitcases behind you?" Master Hand just said "That's why we're here me and Crazy are taking a vacation. Wario slammed his fist on the table "WHAT?! You mean your leaving us alone how will we know of any new Smashers or updates for a new Smash Bros game?! Master Hand tried to answer but Wario continued his rant until Samus punched him in the face making him stop "Thank you Samus now I'm not leaving you alone say hi to your new boss while I'm away here is…"

A figure entered he wore a wresting mask and had green eyes, the mask was red with a black wing like round his eyes, it had a sliver horn above his eyes with a blue jewel on the top, he wore no shirt and had boxing gloves, he wore black pants along with red boots with white souls. Next to him was a little yellow creature with black spots.

"Greeting I am awesome Strong Bad and this is my The Cheat" Said the replacement while his friend just made some un-understandable noises. "Strong Bad I thought you said it was just you and The Cheat coming" Master Hand said and pointing to three other figures.

One was completely white wearing a blue spinner cap, a red shirt with a white star on it, he also has blue souls under his feet and had no arms or hands. The second person had a white face with no mouth, he had green all over his body, he wore a cap backwards and had a buckle that was yellow and blue and had a yellow Z on it. The final one was a white headed with a grey body that wore an even darker grey pants, he had a belly button and has what look like elephant feet.

The first figure spoke "Hello I'm Homestar Runner"

"I'm Coach Z" the second figure said.

And the final one said depressingly "and I'm Strong Sad."

Strong Bad then said "Sorry they snuck aboard so they invited themselves I'll make them Smashers if you want." Master Hand thought "Okay…….Mario!" Mario stood up at the sound of his name "Give a tour to our new friends. Now goodbye me and Crazy got a bus to catch we will be popping back from time to time." With that he grabs his luggage and flies out. All the Smashers introduce themselves to the newcomers and Mario gives them the tour. At night everyone was in there beds Strong Bad's room was Master Hand's, The Cheat had the crisper drawer in the fridge, Strong Sad was in his own room, Coach Z took the couch, Homestar's bed was with Sonic. Tomorrow was the start of Strong Bad's career as head of Smash Bros.

* * *

well chapter one is done I need story sernarios to put the Smash characters and Strong Bad and co so please any ideas please let me know.


	2. New life

Well it's been a while but here is the second chapter.

Strong Bad: Bout time two.

Sonic: Plus I surprised he isn't mad he only got one review here.

I got what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bowser: Now you did it!

Sonic: Oops

Mario: He doesn't own any of us.

**Chapter 2: New life**

Strong Bad was in his (Master Hand's really) office and was settling in great he finally after a week or so got his Lappy working and begun to check his E-mail. 'Checking my E-mail' he sang while typing his E-mail address and reads the E-mail.

Dear Strong Bad

I've heard you just got a job at Smash Mansion as being temporary leader please tell since it has been 1 week so far how it doing.?

Sincerely yours

Chantal UK

Strong Bad began to type the reply as he says what he's typing 'Well Chanti I have to say it's not what I expected all this paperwork and….' Strong Bad stops when a knock at the door gets his attention he then says 'Enter at your own peril' the door opened and in came Marth wearing a hat for some reason. Strong Bad was curious it was 8:25, 5 minutes before any of the Smashers usually get up for breakfast. 'What is it pretty boy you interrupting sbe-mail 201?'

Marth then said curiously 'What's sbe-mail?' 'It's my E-mail show I answer E-mails in a hilarious fashion so far on my 201st' replied Strong Bad 'now answer the question!' Marth then gave an angry look 'Look what your pet did to me' he removes the hat showing his normal blue hair having strands of pink in them. Strong Bad couldn't help but laugh at this and tried to talk 'Well...Ha-ha...you know the Cheat he has to cause trouble I see what I can do HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!' Marth just excited the room muttering at being made fun of.

The clock begins to ding showing it to be 8:30 Strong Bad got off his chair and walked to the kitchen, when he got there most of the Smashers were there including Couch Z. Some were wondering why Marth was wearing a hat, there answer was revealed when the Cheat dived bombed and removed the hat showing his hair which caused everyone to laugh of course Marth out of anger kicked the Cheat Strong Bad ignoring the situation just got a tray and some food and sat on an empty table, he was later joined by Sonic who looked dead tired. 'What happed to you?' asked Strong Bad.

Sonic looked like he'd nod off anytime 'It's your friend Homestar kept me up all night with constant talking why wouldn't he go to sleep?' explained Sonic. Strong Bad thought and remembered 'Oh he did sleep for a long time on the trip here' 'I'm expected to Brawl in some matches today I can't do it like this' said Sonic before nodding off face in his food. Strong Bad just stared and said 'Wow well I'd help you but I got things to do today.'

After breakfast Strong Bad was outside by a flagpole and raising a flag with (in order from top) red, white and brown and had a picture of a snake holding a knife with it's tail going through a tire, while singing 'Come to the place where the tropical breezes blow.' Just then Mario showed up 'What are you doing?' he asked puzzled, Strong Bad turned and said 'As of now until Master Hand permanently comes back from vacation Smash Manor is part of Strong Badia!' Mario scratched his head and said 'Ohh well if it's alright if we don't do what all population in Strong Badia do since it's not really part of it?' Strong Bad thought 'I guess….' He was interrupted at someone shouting 'NO HOMESTAR I WILL NOT RACE YOU NOW I'VE GOT A BRAWL TO DO!!!!!' Both Strong Bad and Mario knew it was Sonic getting more annoyed at Homestar they went to where they were.

Homestar said 'Oh come on just skip this one!' Strong Bad decided to stop this 'Homestar Sonic is busy now just leave him alone for now!' 'Make me you're not my boss!' Homestar said obviously becoming more competitive since arriving at the manor. Mario then said 'Actually Homestar he is.' Strong Bad had an idea and left he later came back with a tape recorder and said 'Hey Homestar Marzipan called here she went to voice mail' presses the play button and it plays Strong Bad's impersonation of Marzipan but to Homestar it is Marzipan 'Hey Homestar its Marzipan, just wanted to tell you I'm breaking up with you' Homestar is heartbroken but message continued 'The only way to get me back is to think of others first and kick the Cheat in the dryer.' Message ends. Homestar brightens up and says 'Done and done' runs off. Sonic looks relived and says 'Thanks Strong Bad. See ya' runs off.

Strong Bad is now in the games room playing Trogdor and thinks what he can do tomorrow. 'Ah maybe I'll start a new Dangerasque movie here soon but I'll have to think about it' he thought and continued to play.

THE END

* * *

That's that chapter.

Bowser: Hey how come I wasn't featured in it!

I promise I'll put you in somewhere. Also now I want sergestions on here before I add someone I want 3 ideas, 3 for Homestar, Strong Sad, Couch Z and The Cheat and 2 more for Strong Bad.

Mewtwo: That's going to take a while.

I know. So Read, Review, sergest and no flames. I want more or else....

* * *


End file.
